The present disclosure relates generally to multi-function thermostats for use in monitoring and controlling a building management system or a building space. The present disclosure relates more particularly to optimizing air quality in a building space by communicating critical air quality information and adjusting equipment in a heating, ventilating, and air conditioning (HVAC) system using the multi-function thermostat.
A thermostat is, in general, a component of an HVAC control system. Traditional thermostats sense the temperature of a system and control components of the HVAC in order to maintain a setpoint. A thermostat may be designed to control a heating or cooling system or an air conditioner. Thermostats are manufactured in many ways, and use a variety of sensors to measure temperature and other desired parameters of a system.
Conventional thermostats are configured for one-way communication to connected components, and to control HVAC systems by turning on or off certain components or by regulating flow. Each thermostat may include a temperature sensor and a user interface. The user interface typically includes a display for presenting information to a user and one or more user interface elements for receiving input from a user. To control the temperature of a building or space, a user adjusts the setpoint via the thermostat's user interface.
While some thermostats in HVAC control systems can display air quality data, many users may find the data to be of little practical use. For example, a user may not recognize the significance or insignificance of the air quality data, and may not recognize whether a corrective or mitigation action should be implemented to improve air quality.